When He Swept Me Away
by xStarryyAngellx
Summary: Sasuke leaves the village, taking Sakura's heart with him. A chance encounter occurs with a certain someone... What will be the outcome? ItaSaku *ON HIATUS*


**_A/N: Hi!! This is my first fanfic and I don't think that it'll be my last, but please try not to be too harsh (if you are) in grading me, but at least give me a reasonable reason as to why u would be complaining, k? :). Of course if you don't R&R then I won't continue it, but if you _****_do_****_ then I might continue it!!! (Of course I will *scoff* I love it too much) This is when Sasuke left (as you can see). Oh, and sorry if there are spelling mistakes :D. Haha, this author note is too long and I'm writing too much…Oh! and before i forget, Thanks to T34rSoFBLoOd for helping me out on this first chappie. \(^o^)/ Please excuse me for any grammer/spelling mistakes._**

Me: Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuun!!!! Come out and say the disclaimer 4 me plllzzz!!! [I'm just lazy rite now ;)]

Sasuke: _Hn_

Me: Or I'll make you kiss Naruto again hee hee~~!!

Sasuke: _**fine **_*sigh*… Sakurako does not own anything inside except the story's plot that she took days to make and revise and yada yada. There. You happy?

Me: Yup Yup! Now on with the story!

--------  
"Blah" Speaking

'_Blah'_ Thoughts

1/2 a year ago

_--------_

_Plip_

_Plop_

_Plip_

The wispy clouds were gathered together in a solemn ceremony, mourning all as one as they had witnessed the betrayal between a one-sided love. Lamenting, the clouds produced rain, letting it wash over the vitality Mother Earth created with nurture and love. The creatures of the woods scampered away, hiding in crevices, holes, burrowing themselves into the safety of the soft, tender soil.

A brown squirrel, squeaked as it scuttled across the wet grassy plain. It then dove inside of a lone shrub at the edge of the gates of Konohagakure. Thankful for the temporary comfort, the squirrel dug into its fur with its paws, cleaning off the rain.

Its beady eyes darted towards a girl standing at the gates. Uninterested the squirrel scurried away from the hedge plant and dashed up a tree, reuniting with its family.

The girl stood there, welcoming the downpour. Her useless persistent protests were ignored as always—

Just like herself

She watched his figure slowly dissipating with a stony expression threatening to snap at any second. Her pink tresses became wet, sticking to her pallid pale skin with desperation. Viridian eyes watched as his already fuzzy retreating form disappeared into nothing. "He left…" She whispered under her breath. "Sasuke-kun." Her head lowered when she realized it was impossible to make him stay, it was impossible to offer him a home that didn't exist, it was impossible to propose him the comfort he rejected.

Her love walked away…

No—her infatuation….

Or is that what she believed?

She ignored the cold rain, greeting the bitter pelts with open arms; for it was the only thing that numbed her body, her emotions, and her mentality—for the time being.

Then, a hard pang hit her in the heart. She gasped and clutched at her chest, eyes closed tightly as her breath became a standstill. Time seemed to have stopped. But the pain didn't stop; in fact, it washed over her in long waves. Her eyes leaked gallons and gallons of bitter tears. She sobbed, dropping down to her knees on the stony path, ignoring the sharp pain pricking at her knees, drawing blood.

_Pain screams in many voices, when something precious disappears_

She slumped on the ground, her body racking with every sob she took. "Sasuke…" She whimpered, her heart broken. "Is there anything to stop you?" Alas, she already knew the answer to that. No one could. She could hear shouting coming from the distance and the pounding of people's feet as they neared her but it was too late and she ignored their frantic cries. _He_ had left, and with him, her heart. _'I'm not gonna be a weak crybaby weakling anymore; I'm going to become stronger. Strong enough to bring Sasuke back…' _Was what she thought before she succumbed to the darkness within herself.

* * *

_Present Time (6 months later)_

-sigh-… "Sakura-chaaan!!" came the shouting voice of the #1 loudest and most hyperactive ninja of Konoha. Said person turned. "Naruto?!" she exclaimed just as the blond haired- blue eyed boy came crashing into her, engulfing her in one of his big bear hugs. "Na-ru-to…-cough-wheeze-…I can't breathe…" gasped the now turning an unpleasant shade of purple Sakura. "Oops! Gomen-ne Sakura-chan." The boy grinned sheepishly. "Aa." Was her reply before turning around to walk away. "Eh Sakura-chan matte-kudasai!!" Naruto yelled from behind. "Hmm?" she replied while continuing to walk. "Have you heard about Sasuke-teme?" She froze.

Unknown to the kyuubi-container, she _had_ been thinking about the …_boy_…and had been trying oh-so-hard to get rid of her thoughts of him. She turned and smiled a BIG _fake_ smile, "oh, not _really_ why?" "Datte, you were frowning and sighing, and you had _that face_ on and yeah…" he trailed off. His voice died out when he saw her "bright" and "toothy" smile and realized he shouldn't have even _brought_ the subject up. He back-tracked quickly and then disappeared in a puff of smoke. –sigh- some things just never change huh?

_Meanwhile_ at some distance away- a figure looks on in te direction of Konoha... "Well, well…what had Konoha's little cherry blossom become I wonder?" The figures' eyes gleamed in the darkness.

-------

**_A/N: -gasp- who could that mysterious person be??? well stay tuned folks!! XD_**

**_Annnnnd there it is!!! The first chapter of a (hopefully) long story. I apologize for it being so short but I'll update soon!!! :D_**

**_R  
E  
A  
D_**

**_&_**

**_R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W_**

**_(you know, a review never hurt!! can i have u guy's opinion please?? i honestly don't care if ur anonymous either…)_**


End file.
